Hochzeit mit Harfe
Hochzeit mit Harfe ist die 21. Episode der zweiten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 07.05.2007 in den USA und am 14.02.2009 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Der Tag von Lilys und Marshalls Hochzeit ist gekommen. Sehr zu Lilys Missfallen mussten sie stark von der Hochzeit, die sie ursprünglich geplant hatten, abweichen und am Tag der Hochzeit scheint alles schief zu gehen: *Die Harfenistin ist im neunten Monat schwanger und die Wehen beginnen einzusetzten. *Der Schleier ist unter ein Auto gekommen. *Der Fotograf ist vor der Zeremonie verschwunden. *Die Blumen werden erst in der Mitte der Zeremonie geliefert. *Robin hat Lilys Brauthöschen vergessen. *Lilys Ex-Freund Scooter taucht plötzlich auf und versucht, Lily zurückzugewinnen. Lily versucht zwar, all dithumb|left|312pxes zu ignorieren und so zu tun, als wolle sie keine perfekte Hochzeit, jedoch rastet sie schließlich doch aus und geht mit Robin in den Garten vor dem Gebäude, um zur Beruhigung zu rauchen. Marshall hat ebenfalls Probleme. Eine von Lilys Cousinen, eine Kosmetikerin, hatte ihm die Haarspitzen blond gefärbt. Marshall bekommt einen Panikanfall und rasiert sich einen Teil seiner Haare ab. Da Ted und Barney nichts finden könne, was die kahle Stelle und die Strähnchen verdecken könnte, gehen auch sie ebenfalls in den Garten, wo sie auf Lily treffen. Als sich die Beiden von ihren Problemen erzählen und Lily sagt, dass sie ursprünglich eine intime Hochzeit in einem Garten geplant hatte, thumb|380pxschlägt Ted vor, einfach an Ort und Stelle so zu heiraten, wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatten. Da Barney das Recht hat, sie zu trauen, halten Marshall und Lily nun ihre kleine Hochzeit ab, bevor sie zusammen mit ihren Gästen ihre zweite Hochzeit feiern werden. Sogar das Problem mit Marshalls Frisur kann gelöst werden, da sie von einem Gärtner einen Hut bekommen, der danach ihre Zeremonie mit einer Akkustik-Gitarre begleitet. Nachdem die Beiden nun, unter Tränen ihrer Freunde, vermählt sind, halten sie ihre offizielle Zeremonie ab, die sich bis in die Folge Kinder oder Argentinien zieht. Zitate Musik *"La Réjouissance" aus Händel's Music for the Royal Fireworks. *Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring *Christian Petzold "Minuet in G major" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *In der Folge Showdown ist ein Ausschnitt aus dieser Folge zu sehen. *Brad, der schon auf Marshalls Junggesellenabschied in der Folge Pikante Partys war, taucht in dieser Episode ebenfalls auf. *Lilys Ex-Freund Scooter hat in dieser Folge einen Auftritt. *Marshall hat in dieser Folge blonde Strähnchen, die ihm überhaupt nicht stehen. Dies passierte Robin ebenfalls in der Episode Das Super-Date. Ted ließ sich in der Folge Die Weisheit des Universums seine ganzen Haare blond färben, was ihm ebenfalls nicht stand. *Lily und Robin rauchen in dieser Episode. In der Folge Die letzte Zigarette wird enthüllt, dass die gesamte Gruppe raucht. *Als Marshall und Lily auf der Toilette Sex haben wollen, hört man plötzlich Teds genervte Stimme aus einer der Kabinen. Er sagt "Bitte nicht". Dieses Szenario taucht in den folgenden Staffeln immer wieder auf. Anspielungen *Als Marshall sich die Haare abrasiert, spielt er auf ein paar Berühmtheiten an, die sich eine Glatze rasiert haben, darunter Britney Spears, die in der folgenden Staffel ein paar Gastauftritte hat. *Barney erwähnt die Backstreet Boys. *Marshall erwähnt den Film Die Verurteilten. *Scooter erwähnt den Guns 'n' Roses Song November Rain. *Marshalls Psychosen über seine Frisur wurden von dem Video Bride Has Massive Hair Wig Out inspiriert. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 2